


Broken Mirror

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Happy Ending, Other, Road Trip (Minor), Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: A girl arrive in National City in search for just a glimmer of hope for her future, will she find it?Canon divergence, Sanvers endgame, vaguely set after 2x17Warning: This user speak french as a first language and will thus have weird phrasing at times.Latest chapter is here: Chapter 8!Next time: Probably a Kara/Daisy chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 days now since the young woman was shown the door by the people she trusted the most. She had to keep moving, whenever she stopped moving, the words of her parents came back to haunt her, their tone, their disgust. No solace in sight, the 16 year old girl was desperate not to spend another cold night outside. Scrounging and begging for the ticket money, she jumped onto the first bus she found out of town on the dusk of her fourth night. 

The shock was not wearing off, her body was still shaking like her father was still going to hit her. The shock was not wearing off, she jumped at the slightest motion like her mother was still throwing dishes at her. The shock was not wearing off, her voice would not work, like everyone she ever met let her down. No aunt, no friend, no girlfriend to help her. alone. 

She had fallen asleep on the bus, an empty sleep void of dream and hope. The driver, an elderly man, shook her awake. “This is the last stop.” She jumped at the sight of the man so close, letting out a scream, finally, she managed to speak in a weak, trembling whisper. “Where am I?”

“National City!” The answer came from the old man. The girl’s eyes widened a touch as she heard the name, she hadn’t even considered the destination, as far as she was concerned, Gotham was going to be heaven compared to her hometown. 

There was a tiny hint of a glimmer of light within her heart, Supergirl lived here. She held the flimsiest hope that maybe, maybe the world’s greatest hero would save her. Holding her backpack with the Supergirl patch on it in her arms, she disembarked from the bus and into National City, staring up at the sky. 

The girl started walking, she had no real idea where she was going. Eventually, she crossed a park with the Giant ‘S’ statue in the middle of it. The girl stopped in front of it, kneeling and searching her bag for her phone, taking a selfie with it at the statue. Fiddling with her phone further, the wallpaper changed from a happy family picture to the selfie she just took. To save batteries, she switched the phone off. 

She walked the morning, through parks and downtown, asking for help and begging for food and a black woman with curly hair offered her a meal. She walked the afternoon, through crowd and empty streets, looking for a warm place to spend the night, a homeless man offered a blanket and grabby hands. She walked the evening, through alleys and the fringe of town, peeking in dumpsters for food, she found discarded bread and a lead pipe. 

“Hey, what’re you doing in there ?!” He strode from the back door at an astounding speed, before she could turn around the bread was out of her hand and back into the dumpster, and she responded with the lead pipe. She responded with all of her desperation, all of her sadness and anger, knocking the man back away and onto his back on the ground. 

“Why do you people use lead for your pipe work, this doesn’t seem wise.” Mon-El asked the waitress applying some disinfectant to his bleeding bump. The question is met with a soft shrug. The waitress had called the police, owner’s order, but the girl was waiting at the counter, drinking a glass of water, completely silent and shaking; brought inside of the bar by a waitress with the strangest eyes. 

Mon-El frowned and left the back-store, walking to the kitchen, he had been learning to cook for Kara. That’s all he wanted to do from the start, help the girl at the dumpster. “Tell the boss i’m giving the girl fresh food.” the waitress nods once and pat his back. “your girl’s rubbing off on you.” He smiled and finished the simple meal, a plate of fries and a warm sandwich with chicken. 

The plate softly landed on the counter in front of the girl, she let out a surprised gasp at the sudden motion, shaking. “Sorry, eat up.” Mon El said, awkard, unsure of what to say. He did not want to scare the girl again, the awkward silence did not last very long: a rather large man came into the bar from the main entrance, wearing an NCPD jacket and an easy smile.

The officer was kind, one of the good ones. He let the girl finish her meal, using this to spend a few moment learning the name of a few of them: Mon-el and Brian in particular, taking note about their version of what happened, thanking Mon-El for not pressing charge. The officer gently took the girl to his patrol car.

The ride to the NCPD station was quiet, the girl could not speak to him, she refused and did not let him touch her belongings and, unlike others might have done, he left her alone, taking her to the interrogation room. 

=====================================================================

It’s the morning and it may be a little later than Maggie would’ve liked when she crossed the door to work. It may be a little later than everyone is used to for Maggie to arrive. Everyone suspect a different reason for it; but none of them close to the truth: the lovely, soft, bad-ass truth. That’s the kind of things on her mind when her boss clap her on the back and start walking with her, a sure sign he has something for her. 

“Hey, Maggie?” Her mind raced quickly, never had her boss called used her name so informally, something was up, she listened and walked toward her desk slowly. “So, Gibson brought back a young lady from his patrol last night.” Maggie turn her head to the side to look at her boss as she speak. 

“An alien girl?” 

Her boss shake his head. “No no, but she was caught rummaging a dumpster at that bar you always go to, and she clocked their cook with a lead pipe when he tried to stop her.” he gives her a notepad. “The guy’s not pressing charge, he even cooked her a meal, the boss just wanted her in our hand so they didn’t get in trouble.” 

Maggie nods a few times as she review the pad real quick, fighting very hard not to let a smirk appear, imagining Mon El getting whacked with a lead pipe. “Why are we keeping her here then?” 

“We don’t even know her name, we don’t know her parent’s name, she won’t talk and nobody who talked to her really feels like its a good idea to rummage through her bag without her agreeing to it. Poor girl looks traumatized. Gibson didn’t want her sleeping in the street.” Her boss’ request was clear, even left unspoken. 

Maggie nodded as they finally reached her desk, she set her coat and bag down. “I’ll see what I can do with that” She moved her badge to her hip, remove the jacket from her suit, to look as casual as possible in her white shirt, tying her hair in a ponytail. She then start walking toward the indicated interrogation room. 

The girl slept in there, there’s a supergirl blanket folded beside her backpack, which has a patch of the same logo sewed on it, the girl herself is, much like Maggie herself, a darker skinned mutt with an empty, terrified stare. A pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt and a red brand-less hoodie. As the door opened to let Maggie in, a soft smiled appear on her, dimples showing at the sight. 

“Good morning, I’m Maggie” she set the file on the table, along with the note pad, the girl looked over Maggie and there was fear there, crossing her arms over her chest and the smallest of tremble run over her body. She doesn’t talk. 

She doesn’t talk when Maggie speaks to her softly, of just wanting to help her out of this situation, she doesn’t talk when Maggie brings her a donut and a glass of juice she asked someone to bring, but she eats like Kara eats when she’s hungry. She doesn’t talk when Maggie tries to get to know her name, her family and she clams even harder at that topic. But she talks, when Maggie ask if she would talk to Supergirl. “Y-yes” 

Maggie comes out of the interrogation room with the saddest look on her face, looking at her own phone with a slight frown, hesitating between ::S:: and ::♥:: in her contact list. Her boss came over at that point to check on her. “Sup Sawyer?” 

“I’m about to call in the cavalry, do not count on this happening whenever you want to.” Maggie warns her boss who mostly just nods and pat her shoulder encouragingly, she puts her phone to her ear, it rings twice and Kara picks up. 

“Maggie! Sup!?” the voice is excited and bubbly, Maggie can’t help but smile, but she takes a solemn tone 

“Hi, Supergirl...” she waits for a moment to see if Kara reacts to that

Kara takes her hand on hip pose, making Mon-El laugh in the background “What can I do for you, detective?” 

“Six different officer tried to make a girl talk and she just clams up more each time and she’s a pretty big fan of yours so... I was wondering if you could come and help?” Maggie spoke softly, her own emotion bubbling under the surface. 

Kara can feel that shift in tone “Maggie, what’s the situation?” 

“She got arrested at the bar last night. After clocking, who I assume is Mike, over the head with a lead pipe.” Kara let out a laugh there and pointed Mon-El to playfully mock him. “She’s not in trouble, but, we can’t keep her forever and we have nothing to go on, so she’s looking at a few nights on the street. Can you help?” 

Supergirl on the other end of the line nod once firmly. “I’m on my way, Detective! Just text me the address!” the call ended and Supergirl got the text she needed quickly, the flash of red and blue running through National City made a few stop before stopping at the Police station Maggie called her to. 

Supergirl landed, bringing smiles and cheers which made her heart swell with happiness, a sense of belonging. Supergirl landed, bringing two box of donuts and a little color in the station’s office, to bring the hero cheer to Maggie, Supergirl landed, bringing hope and light to give to two people within the station. 

When Maggie greeted Supergirl at the entrance, she help set the box of doughnut she brought for the station for the rest of the people. “The other box’s for me” Maggie already knew and she laughed, taking a doughnut from the Police box, Kara stopped her. “You can take from my box.” whispered to her. 

Maggie felt her heart skip a beat, a full smile appeared on her face, bringing up the dimples in full, she took the donuts and remained quiet for a while, Kara was making her a figure of legend in the office right now and while she appreciated, she was mostly shocked that Kara would share food with her. 

They reached the interrogation room, under the curious gaze of Maggie’s coworkers. “So, Supergirl, what happens in the room is recorded, I will be with you, but holding back. The only thing we need out of this is a name. thank you for taking the time.” Supergirl nods once =====================================================================  
The young lady was staring at the door, getting nervous, her heart was beating almost audibly for the mic in the room. She wasn’t even cuffed to the table or the chair, she could’ve made a run for it, but fear paralyzed. Fear of being alone outside and fending for herself, fear that the next person crossing the door would be her father, fear that her safety would be threatened. 

The door opened, bringing a bit of the outside light inside of the grim room. The door opened and the glimmer of hope caught fire. The door opened and in walked Hope herself. The girl’s mouth opened wide, not even registering Maggie standing against the wall near the door. Her emotions burst through the dam like it never existed, tears rush down her face, words and sobs catch at the back of her throat, stopping her breath. 

Supergirl walks to the girl, kneeling beside the chair and opening her arms. The hug is a long, emotional one, the girl refuse to let go for a good while, Maggie quickly wipe her eyes and behind the mirror glass, Gibson is thankful for the tissue pack he brought. It takes a good ten minutes before the girl manage a few words, through the tears. “Please help me.” Kara looks at Maggie over the girl’s shoulder, sharing a sympathetic smile.

“I would like nothing more than to help you, what do you need?” Supergirl asked, just sitting on the ground and paying attention to the girl, holding one of her hands. 

“I don’t know where to go, my parents kicked me out, no one took me in...” Maggie was struggling, her lips trembled and her round dimple peeked from time to time. Kara remained smiling, though her eyes were filling with tears slowly. “And I got in trouble for getting food from a dumpster.” 

“Why did they kick you out, what happened ?” Kara asked, squeezing the girl’s hand comfortingly, controlling her strength with precision. 

“I...” she looked bashful and afraid for a moment “I brought a girlfriend home.” Maggie’s fist clenched and she dug her nails into her palm. Kara’s expression shifted from kind and soft to that look she gets someone hurt her loved one. “I shouldn’t have said that, you probably hate me now...” 

Supergirl looked to Maggie, her eyes seeking permission and Maggie nodded once, granting it. “I don’t hate you at all, I have several friends who are part of the LGBT community” she up-nodded Maggie as if to indicate her as an example, though the girl seemed to have missed it, because she’s crying again, relieved. 

“We’ll help you okay?” Kara said with a comforting tone, the girl took a few moments to speak again. “C-can we be friend ?” the girl asked Supergirl and the super-heroine nods enthusiastically. “Of course, but, friends share their names, right? If you could just share a bit of your ID, Maggie here could find a way to help.” 

The girl pulled her wallet out of her pocket, hands shaking, hesitation in every gesture. “I don’t want to go back to my parents.” Maggie spoke up “You won’t.” Kara peeked over, this was the first time she saw her sister’s girlfriend angry. Maggie was showing a stern exterior, but her lips still shook from time to time.  
The girl handed the one piece of state ID to Kara, Maggie tensed, recognizing the coloring and format from a distance. Supergirl’s eyes flew wide, she looked from Maggie and the girl. “Daisy, what a lovely name, I’m going to show your ID to Maggie.” Daisy nodded, agreeing. Maggie took the ID from her hand and looking at it and her heart sunk. 

Daisy Sawyer, from Blue Spring Nebraska, 16 years old. Maggie looks at the girl and with the shakiest voice. “D-daisy, what’re your parents’ name?” she set the ID into her back pocket Supergirl waited quietly, waiting for the answer. “John and Violet ?” Daisy spoke hesitantly

Maggie covered her mouth with her hands, tears poured out of her eyes, rushing out of the room “I’ll- I’ll be back.” . Supergirl watched Maggie for a moment, using her X-ray vision to track her for a bit, then turned back to the girl. “She’ll be fine.” she pat the girl’s shoulder. 

“Are you hungry Daisy? I brought some Donuts” Supergirl said with a soft voice, her own eyes filled shining with tears. Offering the box to the girl, Daisy took two out and now wasn’t the time to argue about food sharing etiquette. 

“What’s wrong with the officer ?” a shy, shaking voice from the girl. 

“I’ll let her tell you, but I promise you, you’re not alone.” she took a deep breath. “Got any idea what you want to do later? Like for a job” Supergirl asked, trying to fill the quiet, get to know the girl that will essentially be her niece. 

=====================================================================

Meanwhile, Detective Sawyer had ran into her boss’ office, startled at first, the older man stood and walked to her. “What’s the matter Sawyer?” 

“The girl Gibson brought back...” her expression swings between pure sadness and righteous anger, her lips trembles, her hand shakes and wrings each other, the dimples are deep and round. “Daisy Sawyer, from Blue Springs Nebraska, she got kicked out by her parents, John and Violet...” 

Her boss blinks once and place a hand on her shoulder. “Is the girl your family, Sawyer ?” 

“I didn’t know I had a sister.” Just saying the words wrecks Maggie’s heart, and she buries her face into her hand, sobbing for a moment there, her boss giving her a hug. Kind of an awkward moment, but one Maggie appreciated nonetheless. 

Her boss snapped his finger at one of the clerks passing by “Hey, your job today is to run me a check on this ID and get me confirmation on Parents name and possible relation from around here.” The clerk nodded and took the ID, running to their desk to run what they could from there.

“I need custody, can you get me the papers quickly?” Her boss nods once. “Sure, but wait for confirmation, and you know it’s not going to be an easy battle Sawyer?” Maggie nods once. “I just called down Supergirl for help softening a girl, I can call down MUCH worse than that to get a piece of paper signed.” 

The Idea of Alex ‘interrogating’ her...their parents was a satisfying one, maybe the smirk that appeared on her then was a tiny bit sadistic. Her boss looked at Maggie with a piece of worry in his eyes. “Sawyer, take the day off. Legally, we can release Miss Daisy into your custody while we contact the family. And yes, I’ll get you the papers.” Maggie smiled through her tears. 

Maggie sent a few texts from her phone, to Alex, to Kara. She sat her desk, trying to calm herself down and trying to figure out a plan for the day. Trying to avoid confronting too much of her feelings at once. Worries wracked her mind, worries about her sister not believing her, about Alex refusing to help, about the work dealing with a teenager would be. 

 

M: ::Alex, plz come to precinct, need u alot::  
A: ::Y, u ok?::  
M: ::No, need 2 talk. hurry plz::  
M: ::♥ u:: 

No further response from Alex, she probably had jumped on her bike after panicking to J’onn about the situation. 

M: ::How is Daisy?::  
K: ::My niece is a nerd ♥::  
M: ::Waiting for confirmation::  
K: ::I know. She likes computer stuff. Lucky i know a bit from winn:: 

It took all bout thirty minutes, either the clerk was efficient or the verification were simple, Maggie’s boss walked to her desk and dropped an envelope filled with papers. “Congratulation Sawyer, you got a baby sister. Be careful” Maggie smiled a thank you, unable to form words for now. She picks up her own wallet and look at her Nebraska State ID.

Maggie smiled, her tears slowed down when she read the nerd text again, standing up from her desk and walking to the interrogation room, leaving the badge and the gun behind. Once there, she listened to the conversation, hidden behind the door’s threshold. 

“I mean, I know how to code little stuff, not like I could make a video game or anything” Daisy seemed to be talking about job prospect

Supergirl laughed a bit. “One of my friend could probably show you a little something there” 

“Do you know a lot about computer Supergirl ? I mean, I know you’re from another planet, is there anything we could learn from that in that area?!” The excitement in her voice was shining, vibrant. Maggie could listen to the little nerd go on like this about anything for hours. 

Maggie walked into the room, no badge, no holster and a face stained with tears, a bit of running make up. Daisy looked at the woman with a bit of worry in her eyes and she fell quiet, Supergirl stood from her kneeling position and flew to the back of the room, leaving space for them. She also took her phone out to take pictures of this moment.

“Hello Daisy...” Maggie sat at the table with the girl, looking at the girl in the eyes. “I’m Detective Margaret Sawyer, NCPD Science Division.” a soft little smile and she gives the girl her ID card back, along with her own. The girl looks at Maggie’s ID and then to Maggie,confusion and pain on her face, she was putting something together. 

“We have the same parents, we’re sister.” Maggie spelled it out, Daisy’s eyes opened wide and she fell quiet, shaking in place a bit. “I know it’s a lot to take in. d-d-did they even tell you I existed?” Maggie asked with a trembling lips. Daisy shook her head and squeaked a few words. “I’m sorry, no.” 

A long moment is spent in silence, respectful silence, mourning the missed moments. A long moment is spent just staring, taking in everything, the similarities. A long moment is spent finding the words for each other. The silence is broken by Maggie first. “They kicked me out for the same reasons.” Daisy winces and stands from her seat, moving across the table, staring at the older woman.

“I don’t want to go back...” Daisy spoke with a shaking voice, Maggie looked at her in the eyes. “I can take custody of you until the mess is sorted out and I...” she point at the envelope on the floor beside her. “I asked for the papers to get it permanently, are you okay with that?” Daisy nods once. “Please, I don’t want to sleep outside, I don’t...” Maggie pulled her into a hug. “You won’t, you’re safe.” 

Supergirl was crying at the back of the room, but she remained as quiet as she could, her heart shining and filling, her super hearing picking up her panicking sister in the distance. Maggie held the hug for a long time, Daisy didn’t move from it either. Supergirl walked toward the door and pat Maggie on the back. “Alex is here, I’ll go calm her down” 

Daisy looks up to Maggie, breaking the hug, and the older woman finds it much harder than she thought to end it. “Who’s Alex?” 

Maggie gives a smile to Daisy “My girlfriend, I asked her to come, because she should know I have a sister now.” 

“I-is she going to want me around? I don’t want to... I don’t want to cause trouble” Daisy was afraid now, shaking and wringing her hands.

“I can’t imagine her being upset that I’m taking care of my sister. And if she is, I’m still taking care of you.” she said firmly and with a strong confidence showing. 

=====================================================================

The girl of steel came from the back of the station, Alex calmed the moment she saw the red cape walking toward her, she was in panic mode just moment before. Kara joined her at the front desk, smiling at the Clerk and patting her sister’s back. 

“Wh-what’s wrong with Maggie? I came here as fast as I could.” Supergirl laughed a bit, taking her by the shoulders and looking into her sister’s eyes. “Maggie is fine, but you need to meet someone new.” Alex walked with Supergirl through the offices and toward the interrogation room. “Though I think she may want to go rogue with you again soon.”

They stopped a few feet away from the interrogation room. “Wait, why are you here, Supergirl?” 

“Maggie called me in, this girl refused to speak and she was shutting down. She had a supergirl blanket, patch and watch so ... she figured I could help make the girl talk.” Alex smiles a bit at the answer. “Go in, I’ll be watching.” Kara pushed her sister into the room. 

Alex saw her girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer, wiping her tears with a tissue, working on several papers, writing and filling the forms laid out before them. The girl with her had the exact same skin tone, the exact same hair, with the same kind of tears in her eyes. Alex’s heart skipped a beat. 

Maggie heard the steps from her girlfriend, she turned around, standing up from her seat and her hand immediately started fidgeting. Daisy stared straight at Alex, clearly intimidated by her somehow. “Hey babe...” 

Alex waited, a tiny smile on her lips, her hands going to her hips, a little bit like supergirl would be doing, she didn’t talk, but she already had an idea of the importance this conversation would have and she was nervous. 

“So, I’d like you two to meet, Daisy, this is my girlfriend, Alex Danvers” and then she looked to Alex, both of them did and the DEO agent got it, just as Maggie said it, both of them had little round dimples on their cheeks. “Alex, this is my ...sister, Daisy. I found out about her today.”

Alex walked up close to them, putting an arm around Maggie’s shoulder, pulling her in, using this moment to look up at the papers, recognizing them for what they were. Pride swelled in her, so proud of Maggie, her other hand was extended to Daisy “I’m very happy to meet you Daisy”

Daisy reached to shake Alex’s hand and got pulled a bit closer, a gentle pull from Alex. Maggie rested her hand onto her sister’s back. “I don’t want to be any trouble for you and Marge” Maggie rolled her eyes at the nickname, Alex laughed once. “I would be the world’s biggest hypocrit if I ever said anything against Maggie helping out her sister.” 

Maggie pull Alex in for a hug, but she also pulls Daisy into it, it’s a bit awkward at first, sure, but after a moment, it feels nice and when it start to feel like home, Daisy takes a step back first, smiling and wiping her eyes. 

TO BE CONTINUED.

 

=====================================================================


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after Maggie, Alex and Kara discovering who Daisy was. Kara goes on with her day and leaves, Maggie, Alex and Daisy to pick up the pieces and deal with the immediate needs of the situation. 
> 
> Short chapter! Featuring Angst, Sanvers and a shopping spree.

Supergirl had left the building with the characteristic woosh, red cape fluttering behind her. The hero’s heart lifted by the events of the day and her mind darkened by the clouds it brought on the horizon. Maggie and Alex had a cab waiting for them outside of the station, as both of them having come to the station on motorcycles. 

Daisy followed them, a few steps behind, phone in hand she stared at the screen, hoping, expecting a response, an apology or even a chance to make it up. 

“Hey so, you probably don’t have a lot of clothes, right Daisy? What about we go on a little shopping spree?” Maggie asked, smiling, hoping to distract her new sister from her inevitable disappointment. Disappointment over the fact that their parents wouldn’t give signs of life. 

“Ok, that would be good, I don’t have a lot of money though” Daisy said with a small voice. 

Alex interjected before Maggie could, because, of course she would do that for her lady’s little sister. “I’m paying” then turn to Maggie, knowing she would protest, stopping her right in her track “this is not negotiable.” her tone the same one as she uses when commanding recruits. 

Both Maggie and Daisy looks at Agent Danvers with a bit of a surprise on their faces, both of them almost protest for a moment, both of them decides against it. Maggie because Alex will not relent and she knows, Daisy because Alex’s commanding presence is working on her. All three ladies get into the cab, riding in silence until they reach the mall. 

They walk through the crowd, Alex leading them with decisive steps until they reach the area with some high end boutiques. Maggie is shaking her head , staring at Alex with teary eyes. Daisy bumps into Alex when she stops, having paid more attention to her unresponsive phone, than where she was going. 

“Sorry” Both Alex and Daisy exchange the same word, chuckling a little bit at that. 

“So, I think we should get you something classy, dressing sharp can help you feel better.” She points at this boutique. Daisy looks at it and seems shocked for a moment and then back at Alex with panics in her eyes. “That’s way too much...”

Alex smiles “It’s not charity, Daisy, it’s not a handout or out of pity, It’s a gift” the difference always had been important to Alex and she thought it may be important to Daisy too.

Maggie smiles at Alex and move to wrap her arms around her waist, holding her close to her body and she reassure her sister. “Don’t worry, we’ll go grab jeans and t-shirts after, I’m not going to let her dress you like a penguin all day” Both Alex and Daisy smiles. “But, I admit, dressing up feels good, so, let Alex treat you. You deserve it.” 

It doesn’t take much more than that for them to get the measurement and the suit made. Though Daisy is impatient, though Maggie shares that impatience as well. Alex keep them both distracted for a while, then, when they finally get it, they go shop for casual clothes. Pajamas and to Daisy’s insistence, she also gets a new supergirl t-shirt. because the two she got in her backpack? they’re not enough. she MET Supergirl today. 

When they start looking for a restaurant, that’s when Alex notices it, the panic in Daisy’s eyes when she looks at her phone again, for the thirtieth time in as much minutes. The sadness that weigh so heavy it slows her steps, so much. The sadness that Maggie is trying to chase away, by showing affection for Alex. To demonstrate love wins to her sister. 

It’s when they seat at a McDonald’s that Maggie notices that her phone is gone from her pocket, that Daisy’s not in sight. Alex and Maggie look at each other in the eyes, nodding as they start looking for her. Alex sent a text to Maggie’s phone, having a pretty good idea of what the girl was doing. Maggie looked around in the meanwhile. 

A: ♥ Daisy, I know what you’re trying to do.   
A: ♥ Daisy, let us be there, you shouldn’t be alone.   
A: ♥ Daisy, where are you?   
D: Outside, parking lot. sorry. 

From there, it’s pretty simple for the two women to find her. She looks mad when they finally join in the parking lot. Her expression soften when she realizes that both Alex and Maggie seem just as sad as she is. 

“Daisy, I’m not going to stop you. But you... you’re not going to like what’s going to happen.” Maggie said with a little too much of a sad tone. Daisy shrugged. 

“Maybe they’ve changed! You haven’t seen them in a while!” 

Daisy’s accusing tone had Maggie looks to Alex. “She remind me of Kara.” 

Alex remained quiet, letting her rage, emotions boil under her skin, keeping her cool like everyone’s life depended on it, standing by Maggie and her sister. Daisy dialed the number, on her sister’s phone, nervously, Maggie looked at her and her own emotions threatened to pour out.

The phone rang once, twice and a woman’s voice answered, Maggie gasp, recognizing her mother’s voice, she hadn’t heard it in over a decade now, Alex squeezed her hand, to comfort her. 

“Yes ? Who’s this?” Daisy is paralyzed for just a moment before she forces herself to speak. “Hello? Mom? Mom please listen, don’t hang up!” 

“Daisy, I blocked your phone, who’s phone are you calling from ?!” Daisy was already breaking down, tears streaming down her face. 

“Mom please, why are you doing this to me?! Why are you acting like I’m no one anymore?!” Maggie’s fist clench and there’s fire in her eyes, in her bone, pain too. 

“You know why, now answer my question, did you steal a phone from someone, like a worthless thief?!” Violet scolds into the phone, a tremble in her voice. And now Daisy gets mad and it breaks even Alex, because she heard those words, those screams before. 

“How could you do that?!, you told me you loved me, you sent me away, you kicked me out, you made everyone I love go away! WHY!?” Maggie let’s out an incoherent set of words and she broke away from Alex, who was sobbing now, watching her girlfriend move closer to her sibling.   
“Who’s with you, is it the person you stole the phone from?” the voice on the other end asked.

Daisy screamed into the phone. “ANSWER ME!!!” Maggie took the phone away from her sister’s hand, delicately. Alex remember shutting the hologram of Allura when she sees that happen and then goes to comfort Daisy, hugging her. Meanwhile, Maggie went away from them to talk on the phone, forcing down her bile. 

“Tell me who you stole the phone from or I’m calling the police!” The mother threatens loudly.

Maggie snapped right then and there. “Ma’am, I’m NCPD Detective Margaret Sawyer, Science Division, my sister borrowed my phone. The police is well aware of every detail of this affair, Ma’am, expect a visit from us soon.” the phone on the other end of the line clicks shut. 

Maggie turns around to see Alex, holding Daisy in her arms and soothing her gently and ignoring her own tears, she joins them and hugs both Alex and Daisy, kissing both their cheeks. “Let’s go home, order pizza, watch stuff on netflix.” and they did, walking through the parking lot, hugging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Supergirl, Eliza Danvers, J'onn J'onzz and Winn Schott.   
> Synopsis: Supergirl visits the D.E.O. after leaving the police station and tries to find help and support for her sister and her girlfriend's newfound sister.

Winn was already pacing the landing pad when Supergirl landed there, he greeted her with a smile and a pat on her shoulder, following her as she climbed the steps, heading toward the lab area. 

“Hey Winn, you were waiting for me? Is there something I should know?” Kara forced a smile, she wasn’t exactly sad, but the day had worn her spirit down from bubbly to thoroughly sobered..  
“No, no actually, just kind of wanted an update on why your sister thought you’d need a bit of emotional support.” Winn said, following her and she stopped on the narrowed bridge above the control room, leaning against the railing. 

“Today was a bit rough yes, but, honestly It’s Maggie who’s going to need that” a loud sigh and her head lowered. “Maggie found out she had a sister today, it’s a pretty long story.” a soft hip bump with Winn. “Short version her 16 years old sister got kicked out of her parent’s house for bringing a girlfriend home.” 

Winn shook his head “Oh, well, that very sadly explains a few things about Maggie.” both agreed silently, nodding. 

“I need to figure out a way to help them out or something.” She said, running her fingers over her hair, adjusting them a little. 

“Well, Eliza’s here, that’s probably a start. She’s with J’onn at the moment, in the labs.” Kara seemed a little surprised by that, gazing at Winn with questioning look. “Oh, they’re working on a Kryptonian thing, J’onn didn’t want anybody else working on it.” 

Kara smiles and walks toward the lab area, easily finding where her mother and J’onn were, a full rendition of a Kryptonian cell structure and the interaction with solar radiation depicted on a screen, notes on blue suns on the black board, Kara’s eyes went wide about that for a moment, then made her presence known, clearing her throat. 

Eliza and J’onn had been engrossed in their work for most of the day, they worked hard on determining the key elements of Blue suns radiation effect on Kryptonians. When Kara drew their attention, they both jumped, but smiled. “Oh, hey sweetie.” Eliza gave Kara a warm hug and J’onn watched with a concealed smile. 

“What brings you in the labs Supergirl?” the hug was lasting a bit more than usual, so J’onn made a quick scan of Kara’s thoughts as a precaution an upset Kryptonian was what this room needed. The imagery, the sounds and the general distress he found among his space daughter’s thoughts, however mildly softened his features quite a bit. 

“As awesome as your current project is, I need your help with something a little less... cosmic and little more tragic.” she fiddled with her hands, wringing and the crinkle at her brow appeared.

“What is it?” Eliza said, setting down her marker and grabbing her daughter’s arm, J’onn approached, letting her talk. “Well, Maggie called me earlier today, she needed a bit of help to make a quiet girl talk. She had all this Supergirl merchandise, she was a fan, so it worked” she looks at her mother, an emotionally charged sigh follows. “It was Maggie’s sister, she’s 16 and ...and her parents kicked her out, because she brought home a girlfriend.” 

Eliza frowned and silently cursed the rats that would abandon their children that way, having put together the story in its larger stroke already. “Alex wants to help the girl?” 

“Duh” Supergirl expressed with a bit of a smile. Eliza matched the smile, a proud gleam in her eyes. “I’m just not sure how they’re going to do it, I mean, they’ll need to move. Maggie doesn’t have the space and Alex’s bedroom doesn’t have a fourth wall or a door. It’s a third mouth to feed, plus the danger" A mild gesture of her hands "... is there something we can do?” 

J’onn nods a few times. “There’s a program we have to protect our agents’ families. There’s a bit of a technicality with it that I’ll need to discuss with Alex and Maggie later, but we could use it to relocate them. Allows us to keep an eye on the girl and secure the place they'll have.”

“I’ll talk with Alexandra just to... well, discuss this. I think I might have some advice for her.” she said kissing Kara’s cheek and they exchanged a hug, Eliza looks to J’onn “I’m going to do that now, we can continue our project later.” J’onn nodded. 

“If there’s some form of surveillance to be had, can you ask Winn to do it? Or deal with the official stuff with her? I think she’d get along really well with him” Supergirl said to J’onn as her mother hurried quickly to the locker room. 

The Martian nods once. “I allowed myself a little peek in your mind when you came in, I agree, I’ll put Winn in charge of this.” he was about to leave the room, Supergirl stopped him with an arm on his shoulders. 

“What’s the technicality ?” J’onn smiles a little bit at Supergirl’s question “The program is for families only, they’d need to be married.” he answered with a very, very low whisper, only Supergirl’s hearing could hear. “I could probably get ordained easily for it, as this can be viewed as an emergency situation with high command.” 

“But that’s putting quite a lot of pressure on their relationship” Supergirl seemed a little suspicious of the stipulation. “I mean, we both know Alex wouldn’t mind doing something like that for Maggie and her sister, but, that’s Barry Allen kind of rushing things.” A soft chuckle from J’onn. 

“Yes, I know, which is why I need to talk with them, can you tell them I need to do so?” Kara nods once. “Of course, I’ll let them know, maybe I’ll get to babysit her again as myself!” she clap excitedly, J’onn rolls his eyes and leaves the room, muttering about needing to retire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza goes to visit Alex, Maggie and Daisy and offer her help. Pretty sweet and fluffy chapter
> 
> Kara joins toward the end.

It’s the next morning and National City is buzzing with the start of the day, headlines about several issues takes the place, a mention of Supergirl saving the day toward sunset, something about a fire of some kind. Alex was watching TV and drinking her coffee, Maggie was cooking breakfast and Daisy was just...staring at the windows, wrapped in a blanket, wearing a pair of shorts and her newest supergirl shirt. 

A knock on the door, it makes Daisy jumps, startled, staring. Maggie walks toward the bed and puts on pants, instead of remaining in a pair of boxers, Alex goes to open the door. Eliza stands there, a soft smile on her lips, greeting her daughter with a hug. “I heard what happened, came to offer my help” she murmured to Alex. 

“Thanks, come in.” Alex comes back in, introducing her mom to Daisy “Hey, that’s my mother, Mom, this is Daisy, Marge’s kid sister” she grin, using the nickname Daisy had yesterday. Maggie stared, throwing a piece of cereal at her. “Shut up” she seemed to be genuinely grumpy about the nickname, causing Alex to go hug her. 

Eliza approached Daisy while Maggie and Alex whispered to each other, apologies and explanation about the situation. Daisy was the first one to talk, taking Eliza by surprise. “Hey, good to meet you ma’am” she offer a handshake, which turn into a hug, at Eliza’s insistence, though it did not last very long. “a pleasure to meet you, Daisy, I’m Eliza. How are you today, sweetie?” a soft, kind voice. 

It was the same kind of tone that once comforted Kara, when she arrived on earth, when she woke up from a cold nightmare at night. It’s where Alex learned to comfort others and Maggie is getting emotional seeing this, hugging Alex’s side, tears in her eyes. 

“Better” she nods and looks to Maggie and Alex, who were now preparing breakfast for four. “Hey, do you know if Kara’s coming to breakfast too?” Alex asked, curious as she started a fresh batch of pancake batter.

Eliza shrugged and sent a text to Kara “I’ll know soon!” Daisy tilt her head, like Maggie would when curious “Who’s Kara?” Maggie and Alex smiles at each other and then Maggie replies. “You know how yesterday you were worried about Alex minding that I care about my sister ?” Daisy nodded. “Well, Kara is her sister and Alex takes good care of her” 

Daisy blinks once “Wait, Kara Danvers? She interviewed Supergirl a few times, I have the CatCo magazine edition from back then”.” Eliza was amused, but kept the smile to a normal level, Alex chuckles a little bit. But to Maggie? Seeing her sister gush over Kara and Supergirl like that? When she just discovered she existed? that stung a bit, just a bit. Maggie fell silent and focused on the food. 

“The very same” Eliza said, nodding once. “How did you sleep?” Daisy shrugged a little bit. “Better than I did on the street or the bus, to be honest.” Eliza shook her head “a tragedy, I am so sorry it happened to you” Eliza then looks at Maggie, a question written plainly in her face. Maggie was already nodding “Yeah, went pretty much the same way for me” 

Alex was steaming already, focusing a bit on cooking, but she remained calm. Daisy broke the awkward silence. “Hey, so, can we change the topic, I’m really glad I’m out of there.” 

Eliza nodded “I think you and Maggie should talk, don’t you ?” Daisy looked at Maggie, who was looking at her, smiling sadly. 

“We can cook together while we talk, I’m guessing Eliza wants a chat with Alex?” Maggie inquired to Eliza, who was already nodding, standing up, heading for the door, to talk in the hallway

“We’ll be back soon” Alex said, getting out of the door arm in arm with her mom, leaning against her a bit. When they were out, in front of the building, Alex turned to Eliza and smiles a bit sadly. 

“Talk to me Alex, you have a lot to say, I’m pretty sure.” Eliza said, using the same tone she had used on Daisy. “And it’s okay, you’re not taking any space you aren’t supposed to, okay?” 

“It’s the first time since I came out, mom” she looks back toward the building, a little shake in her voice. “the first time I’ve seen homophobia in effect. I mean, I knew it existed, I knew people out there didn’t like it, I knew things like these happened.” Alex’s voice trembled “But now that it’s in my face mom... I ... I can’t” she takes a deep breath, calming her tears before they even appear. “I can’t imagine that me, feeling the way I feel for Maggie could possibly be seen as harmful.” 

“Well, I’m here if you need me, Alex." Eliza smiles, a bit brighter than she expected herself. Pulling Alex into a hug, a warm, gentle motherly hug. “I like how Maggie is changing you, she’s... making you into someone I never thought was in you. I like it a lot. I’m proud of you and I’m sorry I ever gave you cause to think otherwise, my beautiful Alexandra” 

They both share the hug, in silence, for a long while, letting the emotions subside before letting words spill again. Alex speaks first, after wiping her own eyes for a while. “Oh great, we’re making a public show.” Eliza laughs a little. 

“Alex, you want to take in the little one, right?” patting her daughter’s shoulder

Alex nodded “yeah, I don’t want to let Maggie go at it alone, I know how hard that can be” a sad smile exchanged. “I’d like if you could, maybe, give me advice from time to time ?” she smiles. “I mean, it’s not like we’re getting a young child here, but, dealing with teenagers is probably a bit beyond my paygrade.” 

“Of course Alex, that’s why I came over here, to offer my help.” She played with her daughter’s hair and kissed her forehead. 

“You two are being adorable....” Both Eliza and Alex turned to see Kara, smiling at them, each of them getting a little wave . “By the way, J’onn want to speak with you and Maggie, Alex. I can baby sit while you do that today.” 

“Are you going to eat breakfast with us?” Eliza asked “Because if so, I need to go warn Maggie” Kara nods and Eliza goes up the stairs, leaving the sister to have a moment together.

“Everything is going fine, Kara, thank you for coming.” Alex pre-empt the question and gives her sister a rather long hug

Kara doesn’t just let Alex go out of her arms, she just keep hugging her sister and rocking her side to side. “I’m proud of you Alex” she rubs her back and smile, starting to walk up the stairs with her sister. “Let’s eat breakfast and then you can go talk to J’onn with Maggie, okay?” 

Alex nodded and followed. 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be Alex and Maggie talking to J'onn about his offer to help and the 'technicalities' involved and Kara babysitting Daisy and trying not to give her secret away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Daisy have a chat together and it may lead to revelations at a later chapter.

They had left Kara Danvers to babysit her ‘niece’. Daisy hadn’t spoken to her yet, but she seemed pretty excited to meet her, stealing glances from time to time during breakfast, trying to gauge what to expect when they would be alone. Alex and Maggie had just slipped away from the apartment, alongside Eliza to go back to the D.E.O. for work when Daisy had already crashed onto the couch, turning the TV on, turning the volume down, until the thing was just background noise. The girl was searching through her backpack and dug out an edition of CatCo magazine with Kara’s first interview with Supergirl. 

“We both met her, I saw her yesterday! I know, it’s a bit of a silly thing to geek out over, but I figured we’d have that to talk about ?” Daisy talked fast, energetic and vibrant, this was a very different situation than what Supergirl had experienced yesterday, truth be told, Daisy was just desperate for connections right now and that’s something Kara saw right away.

“You know Jimmy Olsen, the guy who took the pictures for this magazine is a good friend of mine? He’s friend with Superman, We dated too for a bit !” Kara said, trying to give this conversation a direction that wouldn’t lead straight to Supergirl being the center of the topic. Kara adjusted her glass, a little bit. 

“You dated Superman?” Daisy tilt her head to the side, it was a family thing apparently. “Or James Olsen?” Kara chuckled and pointed out the correct answer and Daisy laughed along. “Why’d you break up?” Daisy slapped a hand over her mouth, closing her eyes when she realized what she had asked. “So sorry, that wasn’t okay” 

Kara sigh a little bit, patting Daisy’s hand “Don’t worry, curious is good sometimes.” she clear her throat. “It’s because I realized I didn’t love him” she whispered. “I got caught in a whirlwind of emotions and by the time it all came down my feelings for him had just...gone. Sometimes it happens” Kara shrugs her shoulders “I’d have invited my current boyfriend over but, I think he’s a bit afraid of you.” 

“What ? why?” Daisy looked very worried, all of a sudden and Kara immediately regret her choice of words. 

“No no, not like this, He’s the man from the bar where you got picked up last night, the one you hit with a lead pipe?” she explains softly, a gentle smile on her lips. 

“OH... you can tell him I’m sorry about that, I didn’t mean to do that.” Daisy spoke meekly and looked at the floor. 

“It’s okay, he told me he was pretty sad you had to dig through the dumpster for food, he just wanted to stop you from getting hurt, he just didn’t do it in the right way.” Kara offers a soft shrug. 

“So, Are you sure Alex won’t have a problem with me?” Daisy asked, meekly again, after a good minute of silence, Kara was content just peeking at the TV from time to time. 

“I’m adopted in the Danvers family actually, Alex has been taking care of me for a while now and she always made me a priority in her life.” she run her hand over Daisy’s shoulders. “A little too much for her own good sometimes.” Kara stood and went to pour herself some water in a glass, giving one to Daisy as well. “So, I guess she sees a little bit of me in you and I think she sees a little bit of herself in Maggie and I think it’s all around very cute and safe for you.” 

Daisy remained quiet for a moment and she pulled her phone from her pocket, turning it on and getting a very upset face when she saw that there was no news or anything from her parents. “Why did your parents abandon you?” she said, a bitter tone to the question. 

Kara flinched for a moment and took the phone from her hands and set it aside, so she could pick it up if she wanted “They died along with pretty much any family who could take care of me.” Kara explained and fiddle with her own fingernail.

“Wow, I say a lot of horrible things to you” she scratched her hands, nervous and worried there. 

“No, I understand, you used your own experience as a lens to see it” she explained and shrugged, giving the girl a quick side hug. 

“I just wish my parents hadn’t hidden my sister from me? Like, I didn’t know Marge existed at all yesterday and suddenly, boom, a sister!” she makes a gesture to go with the boom sound. “I’m not even sure it’s real yet.” 

“Well, you’re here and I know you’re real.” Kara said with a heavy heart and patting her back. “And I’m pretty sure the police didn’t make a mistake on that one.” 

“So, um, can we try to be cheerful again? Talk about Supergirl? What do you know about her that you can tell me?” 

Kara debated for a moment, letting the smile win her over, revealing her identity to Maggie’s sister, that would make thing easier certainly but ultimately, she decided to wait. “What do you want to know about her ? I can’t guarantee I can answer, but I can try.” 

“Well, where does she stay ?” she tilt her head to the side “I mean, it has to be kind of awkward trying to live somewhere as Supergirl no? She’d get harassed by people a lot, paparazzi and stuff.” 

“I know where she lives, but, I obviously can’t share that. It’s pretty quiet where she is and she isn’t always wearing the costume either.” 

“Do you know what her name is? Like, I know Superman is something like Kallel? It’s according the wiki page.” Daisy asked, nosy and curious

Kara felt a bit unsure for a moment, but she couldn’t stop herself from correcting. “Kal-El it’s a first name last name thing, El is the family name, the symbol on their chest, is their family crest, the House of El” she said, a bit solemnly. 

“So, what’s Supergirl’s first name and last name, did she tell you ?” she ask with a little smile and bounces into place and she seem really curious and really cute. Kara almost cracks there but still manage to put up a defense, she could hold back Cat Grant so, she could hold back Daisy. 

“She asked me not to reveal her identity to the world.” She said with a little nod. 

And then Daisy said something that just twisted Kara’s heart, twitching and such. “So she didn’t want to be my friend after all huh?” She sigh and shrugs. 

Kara knew what the girl referred to, she had said that friend shared their names, without considering the consequences and she took a deep sigh, trying not to let her personal feelings get too much in the way. 

“How good are you with secrets, Daisy?” She asked, looking at the windows nearby with a little tremble of her voice, looking as serious as Kara Danvers could be. 

“Let’s just say I learned I couldn’t trust my parents with them.” she said with a shrug “I’m not sharing anything with anyone.” her tone sincere and bitter at the same times, not the kind of empty promise a kid makes sometimes and she licks her lips. 

“Come with me” Kara stood up from the couch, going to grab her coat, as did Daisy, something to protect from the wind really. They left the apartment together, Kara sending a text to Maggie to warn her of where and what she was going to do. They left the apartment and started walking through National City together, in silence, sharing little knowing looks from time to time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 Sanvers deal with the technicalities (coming soon, half of it is written)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are given an opportunity and talk over the decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers are the main star of this chapter, guest starring J'onn and Winn

At the D.E.O. Maggie and Alex walked through the front doors, walking past the sentries and through the security screenings. As they walked down to the command center, the two women were getting a few looks from time to time. Usually it was because Alex would be showing affection to someone other than Kara. But today, they looked to them both with some kind of warmth and curiosity. 

"They all seem a little on edge" Maggie said with a little worried look, clinging a bit tighter to Alex's arms, rubbing the side of her eyes, still struggling with the remnant of sleepiness from having gotten out of bed just a little too early. 

"Yeah" she nods and when they finally reached J'onn and Winn at the command Center, both the men smiled fondly at them, J'onn gave Alex a clap on the back, silent otherwise, his body language spoke of his pride. Winn was a bit more vocal about his excitement and gave Maggie a hug first.

Winn spoke first. "So, J'onn wanted to talk to the two of you, I'll be over here pressing buttons nonchalantly while you do that." he turned to get to his seat and then he called to them. "By the way, I'm glad you two are there for the girl." Alex gave him a short nod and a smile, watchin J'onn walk toward one of the side rooms.

Once Maggie, J'onn and Alex were inside, the door was shut and locked from the inside, a red light appearing above the door to indicate a meeting was underway. "So, I've heard what happened yesterday, I've heard Kara's version of the story when she came here asking for help" he hold his hand up to Maggie and smile . "All of us are proud of what you're trying to do, Detective, it can't be easy" 

Maggie shook the hand, a bit shyly, squeezing the hand tightly. "It is difficult, to be quite honest. But I could never look Alex in the eyes if I didn't at least try to help her." Spoken soft and gentle, looking to the ground. "We got a hard battle ahead though, I don't think my parents are going to ... just let me have custody." 

Alex smirks and cross her arms over her chest there, staring at both of them together. "I understand why you would think that Maggie, but, I can be very persuasive." Maggie shot her a look and J'onn too. "I'm not planning on hurting them, just get into a legal shouting match to get them to relent and maybe apologize." Maggie scoffed at the notion Alex was proposing. 

"We also can make things much easier, we have access to a few privileges at the D.E.O. that I wanted to propose to you two." J'onn grinned at his own choice of words. "We could invoke an emergency situation with the highers up to solicitate an accelerated treatment of the case with a judge, as the safety of one of our Agent's family could be compromised." 

Alex nodded, she had heard of these measure in the past, but she never particularly paid attention to those, as they would rarely apply to herself. She's working down the possibilities in her head. "That could be good, much less fun than me having a little talk with your parents." Maggie smirks a bit. 

"Family? Why do I get the feeling there's something there..." Maggie said with a bit of a curious smile, studying J'onn a bit closer, trying to figure out if that meant what she thought it meant, digging her hand into her pockets. 

"That's where things get complicated. For Maggie to be considered Alex's family and to an extent, Daisy as well, you'd have to be married." he clear his throat, watching the reaction. Alex blinks once and her mouth open wide in surprise. Maggie on the other hand is looking at the ground and blushing hard. "Hiring you just wouldn't work, before you ask, these benefits only apply after a certain time of service." 

Both Alex and Maggie worked the courage to look at each other, both of them flustered and unsure there, Maggie took Alex's hands in hers, opening her mouth to talk but no words found their way out. Alex instead, closed her eyes and took a few deep breath. "If this is what it takes to make sure your sister is safe, Maggie, I'll be Alexandra Sawyer tommorrow morning." she said with a joking tone. "I won't lie, this feels a bit weird on the relationship aspect." 

Maggie listened and laughed at the idea of passing her own name at Alex, she shook her head a bit. "It'd be Maggie Danvers, I wouldn't want to take away from anyone's cover." she said vaguely, rubbing her thumb over Alex's hands. "It does feel weird, Alex. It feels rushed, it feels forced a bit." she sigh "I'm scared of what this could do to us." an admission that came with Maggie's eyes watering. "But right now, I'm more afraid for my sister" She seemed a bit sad saying this. 

"Maggie, I understand, okay and if this end up working for the both of us, I promise you I will give you a proper ceremony when we're ready, when we're in a better, safer place." Alex said with a little bit of a tremble in her voice. "But right now, all I want is to help you keep her safe" she squeezed Maggie's hands and she squeezed back 

"Take a day or two to think about it, alright? I know this is a lot of pressure to put on both your shoulders and your relationship" he hugs them both firmly, in turn. "Feel free to refuse, I am offering at Kara's urging and because I think the D.E.O. has quite the debt to you, Detective. Nothing about this is an order." 

Later, after catching up with work and recent events, Alex and Maggie left the D.E.O. to get back at Alex's place, having rode their bikes there, they returned to the apartment, enjoying a bit of chat togther. 

"Kara and Daisy are out for a walk, Kara said that Daisy might already know about Supergirl" Alex chuckles at Maggie's words, but stifle them a little bit, removing her coat and then helping Maggie remove hers. Then hugging her from behind, kissing her cheek. "Are we okay Maggie? Should we talk about the elephant in the room?"

"I'm scared I said things to hurt you earlier, I'm scared that this whole situation is going to hurt us, Danvers." she blushes as she said the name, her own memories of her own words repeating in her head. 'Maggie Danvers'. 

"You didn't hurt me, I promise you Maggie." smiling and holding her much closer, much tighter, probably cutting a bit of air flow too. "Seeing you so focused on your sister is just... so lovely, it makes my cold heart melt." she jokes and Maggie follows along with a bit of a laugh. "I like the idea of being an Aunt, or an adoptive parent It feels just so right. I'm not saying I'm not shaking in my boots at the idea, but god would I do it for you, for her" 

"Kara already said that Daisy's her niece." she grins, fishing her phone from her pockets and showing her the text from the day before. Alex chuckles and bury her face against Maggie's neck. "Well, I will follow you on this one, Maggie. I'm willing, but I can't take the decision." 

Alex released Maggie and went to sit in the couch, lounging across it and looking back "I wonder if Daisy really knows and just how hard she's going to fangirl when she figure it out." 

"Judging by just how star struck she's been? Being adopted in Supergirl's family might just drive her crazy." Maggie smiles, moving to the couch too and flopping down onto her girlfriend. "Let's enjoy our little moment together before Kara comes back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Daisy and Kara talk about secrets.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy visits Kara's rage warehouse, Alex and Maggie visits and a secret is revealed.

Kara was pretty sure Daisy knew, or had suspicion at least, as they walked away from the apartment. After all, she had just spoken with Supergirl the day before, her sister had figured her secret out pretty quickly after all, the way the girl had commented on Supergirl not wanting to share her name or be her friend? Maybe that was a bit of a jab, a bit like Lena did at times. As they walked, Kara watched as the girl peered at her phone, walking through the city, wishing she could read her mind like J'onn, wondering about the tortuous thoughts going through her mind, thoughts she never should have had. 

All of Daisy's mind had been overwhelmed by the shock for a few days, then it was overwhelmed by the sadness of her situation and today, today it was anger and it was a vicious one. Her phone had no messages, no text or reply from her parents, no text or reply from her friends and the most painful of all: No reply or text from her girlfriend. So there's a grunt coming out of her, an exasperated, exagerated gesture to put her phone away, a shake of her head as they wait at a street corner for the walk sign."I'm so fucking dumb" she mumble to herself, her fist clenching and her mind filling with pain. The words weren't meant to be heard by anyone, she didn't talk very loud there anyway and the crowd's buzz around them would bury the noise. 

Kara heard it, the swearing got her smirking a little bit, but the self-deprecation sink her heart, she place a hand over her back and rubs it gently. Daisy shrugs it off and sigh in exasperation. Kara had taken the girl out of Alex's apartment, out there because she was pretty sure the D.E.O. had some mic there and she didn't want to get shouted at later about the Supergirl affair. At first, she wanted to take the girl to the waterfront park where Alex had came out to her, but now, that seemed to be a bad idea now. so she changed the destination, at the end of the slightly awkward walk, the two ladies ended up at her warehouse. The place she retreated to when she was too mad for people's safety.

"What's this place? feels like the interrogation set from a cheap action movie." Daisy said, finally looking up from her phone, after pulling it out and back into her pocket several more times, each time building more frustration. 

"This is where supergirl comes to vent her frustration." she points at a battered car, to James' punching bag. "And this is for friends who share them." she said, setting her purse down and pulls foldable chairs for the both of them. 

"Yeah well, not much of a puncher myself " she shrugs a little bit there, taking the offered seat "Even if I think I might fucking choke the next thing to annoy me." Daisy peered at Kara, seeing a little bit of amusement in her eyes. "What's funny?" 

"You remind me of your sister, with the swearing and the way you talk" she said with a soft voice, setting her own phone aside and handing a water bottle to Daisy, both of them drank in silence for a moment there. 

"Should I watch my mouth ? Because if you try to soap it I might just choke you" Daisy said with a bit of a rough tone. 

"No no, I'm fine, I just try not to swear myself." Kara retort with a shrug and an easy smile, pointing to the punching bag. "You want to try, I can give some pointers so you don't hurt yourself." 

Daisy went to the bag and threw a punch, something light and meant to test, she tries a bit harder and she seem ready to give up when Kara stand and demonstrate a proper posture. 

"Body to the side, raised fist, thumbs out of your fist, swing with the shoulder and hips and put weight in it." Kara demonstrate in the air. 

Daisy smacks into the punching bag, then again and a third time, hard and she stops after that, shaking her head. "I don't want to scream with you here, I better stop..." she looks around. "And why are we here anyway? thought she would be here ?" 

"That's all this place is for, screaming, punching and getting your anger out. trust me, it's much better when you express the anger." Kara pointed to the car. "Supergirl does it with a car, just thought i'd show you something not a lot of people know about her." 

Daisy smiles a little bit and she goes to check the bumps in the car, checking the missing pieces and the holes. "Nice to know she has bad days too" she shake her head and turn around, sitting on the car's hood, she takes a few deep breaths. 

"Talk to me, Daisy, tell me what's on your mind, you're basically my niece, so... I'm there for you." She offered, trying to extend a hand, or an olive branch. 

Daisy frowns and sigh, her frustration building up to the surface, crossing her arms over her chest. She glares. "I don't know you, I don't know Maggie, I don't know Alex." she said with her voice shaking. "Everything I know is wrong! My parents are ignoring me, my girlfriend is probably avoiding talking to me because she doesn't want to get in trouble... it took one fucking evening for everything just...disappear." she punch the hood of the car and wince at the pain resonating. "I don't know how I'm supposed to just... be okay with Maggie, much less you or Alex." 

Kara listened, nodding, she knew the pain Daisy was going through, there was a few parallels there that twisted her poor heart. "I'm sorry about the niece thing, I won't say it again" she said with solemn nod. She let Daisy continue. 

"I know you're just trying to help, but what happens when I do something they don't like? What happens when I get to the point I start fucking trusting them, do they just decide to chuck me out of their lives?" 

"Neither of them are like that." 

"That's what I thought about my parents too!" she screams at Kara, throwing her phone at her as she was getting red in the face, 

Kara catch the phone quickly, managing not to crush it in the process, easily, she set it down on the ground further away. "I've been in this situation before, Daisy" she said with her voice heavy "You know when I said I was adopted after my family passed away?" Daisy nods. "I think the only reason I made it through is because I let myself connect again. Even though I was afraid of everything dying again." Kara looks to Daisy. "That little pulse of anger down your throat? I've had it every day for over a decade." 

Daisy was fighting not to cry again and she walk closer to Kara frowning and she seem about to punch her, or shove her and she is almost about to shout again, but instead she collapse to the ground and curl on herself. 

Kara sits down with her, hugging her and rock her back and forth. "You're strong and brave, you'll make it through" murmured. "I'm proud of you, I know your sister and mine are both proud too, please, give us a chance." 

"I don't know how, I don't know why I even found her? or how? This has got to be a fucking joke" she said spiteful and sobbing between words. 

"The best advice I can give you, Daisy, keep hope alive, give yourself just that one chance, you deserve it" Kara holds the girl firmly while her body wracked with sobs and shake her head. "Your life isn't a joke, you came here and you found what you were looking for. Sometimes, looking is all you need to do to find." 

After a while, Daisy calms down and takes a deep breath, looking away from Kara and moving a bit away from her, though still sitting on the ground, she seemed a little sheepish. "Sorry about the phone." pointing to the phone she threw. "You can yell at me now." 

"You have this little habit of thinking I hate you and I don't." she said, realizing just a bit too late that Daisy had only said that when she came out to Supergirl, she kept talking, hoping to cover her mistake. "You are hurt and I understand" 

"I never said I hated you before !" Daisy accused and frowns, upset clearly and she struggled to get up on her foot, heading for her phone, going to grab the phone from the ground. 

Kara looked at her own phone, sending quick text to Maggie

::Hey, Maggie, do you mind if I share my secret with your sister ? I think I kind of slipped up on something::

::I would prefer to be there ?:: 

::Ask Alex to drive you to my ragehouse:: 

::O_O::

Kara looked up from her phone, looking to Daisy who was just keeping her distance now, she decided to stand up and dust herself off a little bit. "Maggie's on her way here with Alex" 

Daisy looked at Kara and frowned deeper "What? Why!? so I can get yelled at because you think I said I hate you when I didn't?"

Kara shook her head, the girl's words stung yes, but she could almost feel her pain, her struggles and her confusion in her own heart, she remembered moments with Alex and Eliza when she did things like these when she was her age. "No yelling, I promise and I only said it was a habit of you to assume people hate you" 

"Same fucking differences." A spiteful reply and she shake her head. 

~~~

"Why does your sister have a ragehouse?" Maggie asked as she was driven around by Alex, heading in the weird part of town, oddly enough, not that far from the Alien bar. 

"Losing her world and having to smile and nod in this one to fit it left some.... scars" Alex replied and she shrugs "It's also a bit like a gym?" Alex kept driving, closing in onto the location slowly, trying to remember which one it was. 

"So she rages in a house where no one can get hurt, Okay, I can see that." she watches them ride past a few familiar streets "It's kind of faster than I wanted her to know, but..." 

"Yes, but Daisy's not going to get in our lives without finding out about it and right now, I think telling her might give her the little push to trust other people." 

"Yeah, she's not quite there yet" Maggie said with a wobbling lip and shake of her head. “Trusting people again, I mean.” 

“Yeah well, you figured it out very quick to be honest.” Alex finally took the last street and drove in a straight line, heading for the warehouse. “So, maybe detecting runs in your family.” 

Maggie tried to give a killing glare to Alex, but the little jesting tone in her girl’s voice made her angry face crack into a little smirk. “you’re lucky you’re cute.” the car parks in front of a large warehouse. 

“I know” she smiles a bit smugly and she turn off the car, she gets out of the car and walks toward the warehouse, joined by Maggie. 

~~

The two women were walking to the warehouse, holding hands and Kara could hear them outside, talking about the warehouse and their worries about Daisy. She looked at the door, a good few seconds before the door was opened. Daisy turned to the door as well, confused as to why Kara was suddenly interested by it, they had been silent for a while, the little fight they were having still boiling in her heart, but Daisy was near the punching bag, tapping her fist against it lightly to pass her growing frustration. 

The door opens and reveals Alex and Maggie, holding hands, close to each others and watching the situation closely. Daisy waved shyly at Maggie and Alex, kicking the ground and lowering her fist, looking sheepish even. Kara let out a little breath of relief, running her fingers down and up her own arms. “Hey, so...” Daisy seemed resigned a bit as Kara started talking. 

“I thought Daisy could use a little space to work out her frustrations.” she points to the punching bag and she shrug. “So I took her out here, figured she’d appreciate the place a bit.” Alex and Maggie nodded a little bit, Alex was smirking a little bit, crossing her arms as Kara continued. “Unfortunately, I think I... got Daisy angrier so, I apologize.” 

“Sorry” Daisy said, which Kara shook her head to, a little sad look to her face. “It’s just... I... I don’t know how to process everything so I get angry really fast... I’m not usually like this.” Maggie walks to her sister and stops a few feet away when Daisy seems to recoil from the proximity. “I don’t know anyone here, I... I know I said this already, I’m just a broken record at this point... I just... can’t believe how any of this can be real.” 

Maggie kept her distance, she seemed to be about to cry herself. “Look, I can give you the space you need, I know what you are going through, I know how... things feels right now.” she plead. “I understand you’re mad, untrusting... I still have problem trusting people after what happened. I had a fight with Alex a few months ago because of it.” she clear her throat. “It hurts me so bad to see you in this position, I just hope you realize you have the strength faster than I do.” 

 

Daisy nods once or twice and stare down at her own feet. “We probably shouldn’t stay here, I don’t think supergirl need to come in here and see a sobfest after a rough day.” she start walking toward the door slowly, Maggie walks with her slowly, Daisy letting her put a hand on her shoulders. 

Kara and Alex look at each others and Alex start to follow, when Kara just remain still and she start talking. “El Mayarah... Stronger Together. Strength is found within and without, there is no shame about a burden being too much for one. The shame of this situation is not yours.” Alex turns to see her sister with her hands on her hips, holding herself like she was in full Supergirl mode, the change was rather striking. 

“You have a sister to share the burden with, you have Alex and me, there is strength is accepting the strength of others into your life.” she walks slowly toward Daisy, even Maggie was struck at how different Kara _felt_ right this moment. Kara stops a few feet away and look into the younger lady’s eyes. “It’s not easy to trust again, but you can’t stop trying, you can’t stop _hoping_ “ 

Daisy stared, still unsure and her shoulders slump, blinking a few tears away, Maggie is rubbing her back and taking deep breathes to calm herself down, Alex is silent, distant and observant of the situation, reading them and Kara seems a bit more than she was just moments ago. “I don’t know how to” 

Alex spoke this time, moving closer, but still keeping more distance from the situation than Kara did. “How did you manage to get here ? Why did you get out of Blue Spring? What was your goal? I’m not asking you to answer this right now, just, giving you a bit of food for thoughts.” And Daisy just nods, calming down, remembering just how a tiny bit of hope changed her life and she sigh. 

Kara looks to Maggie, the question is silent, the question is in her eyes and Maggie nods once, acquiescing. “You know how I said my parents and my family passed away?” Daisy nods, tilting her head to the side, like Maggie does sometimes. 

“Yeah?” a touch of impatience in the girl’s voice. 

“Promise to keep it a secret?” she extend her hand with her pinky finger out. To which Daisy roll her eyes at so hard, but complies when she sees Alex facepalm at the sight of her sister being so corner. 

“Sure, I promise to keep your secret.” a bit of a flat tone from her. 

“I crossed the stars to get here and the first person to find me was my cousin, I crossed the stars and the first family I found was mine. Everything along the way could’ve gone wrong, every moment could have made a different story if just one detail was different.” she takes off her glasses and set them in Alex’s hand, she untie her hair and let them loose. “Just like you walked out of Blue Springs and into our lives.” Kara opens one arm for a hug, if Daisy wants it. “I am Kara Danvers, adopted into that family, I was Kara Zor-El before and when I’m needed.” she opens her button up to reveal part of the suit. 

“Wow.” Daisy just.. stares at the crest, at Kara, at Alex and then at Maggie, then back at Kara. Maggie is almost crying when she sees the conflicted emotions on her sister’s face. “Well, you’re even luckier than you thought, aren’t you?” Maggie teased. 

“I need to ...sit down.” Daisy said shakily, the shock of the revelation a bit intense, but a smile is now painted on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are on the road to Blue Springs Nebraska, passing through Kansas, they make a stop to visit some extended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please disregard any federal or police procedure I've used in this fic if they're inaccurate. It's just Alex being a meanie.

“Why are we driving through Kansas right now ?” Maggie’s on edge, the long drive wore her patience thin. Leather jacket, black jeans and the hip badge painting a rougher picture of the detective than what she truly felt like. 

“I have family in Kansas, we’re visiting them on our way to Blue Springs.” Alex smiles lightly, reaching across to the passenger seat, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand. “I figured you could use friendly faces before facing your own family.” Alex speaks with a gentle, soft tone. 

“Who’re they?” Maggie narrows her eyes. “I never heard you saying you had family up here.” 

“Martha and Jonathan” a sharp turn to head toward the small road, heading toward farmland. “Aunts and Uncles.” she keeps the response short. 

“Why do I get the feeling there’s a joke I’m not getting.” 

“Stop detecting, Sawyer.” a sigh and a poke to Maggie’s ribs. 

“Ow. Fine!” a roll of her eyes and she drops her hands onto her lap, exasperated. “They better know how to cook something with vegetables.” 

“They’re actual farmers, I think they got you covered.” A laugh from Alex. 

Maggie checks her phone as it buzzes a few times. “Kara and Daisy are trying to cook at our place.” 

Alex smiles fondly. “Aww so cute.” 

“Kara and Daisy? Or the fact that I just said ‘our place’ ?” Maggie smirks, a light shade of pink showing on her cheek. 

“yes, that’s why.” 

“I hate you.” 

~~~

Alex finally reaches the farmhouse, stopping the car short of the drive way, they are still playfully bickering when they come out of the car. An old man, broad shouldered, white stubble over his chin, tanned skin from his work approaches the car, a woman comes out to the front porch, a wide smile on her as she waves to her Niece. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t the FBI showing up at my door.” the old man jokes and knocks the wind out of Alex with his hug, causing laughter. “This your partner ?” points his large, calloused hand to Maggie.

Maggie is gazing fondly on her surrounding, reaching to shake the offered hand. “Maggie Sawyer, NCPD detective, off duty. You live in heaven Mr.Kent.” When Alex shoots her a questioning glance, she points at the mailbox with the name painted in red on it. 

Martha comes closer, she walks a bit slower than Alex remembers and they hug as well. This time Maggie gets a hug too. “Damn, I hope I’m half as strong as you are when I grow grey.” both of them laugh lightly at this. 

“Maggie and I are dating” Alex said, perhaps a touch too eager, but bereft of any nerves that would normally come from such a meeting, taking Maggie’s arm. Martha’s smile grow wide and bright. Jonathan grabs them both by the shoulders. 

“Courageous young ladies like you are admirable. Just be careful.” He bears no smile, but he is solemn in his demeanor. “So, Martha told me we expected some guest tonight, are you two the only one joining us ?” 

“Yes, Kara’s busy with family, Eliza is in Midvale. Only people that could crash this are on your side.” Alex smiles and turn to shoulder bump with Maggie. 

“Not tonight, I don’t think.” Jonathan said, walking to the house, waving them over. Martha grabs at Alex’s arm to help herself walk back to the house. 

“Are you okay, Martha ?” Alex is clearly a little worried, Martha smiles at the concern

“Oh yes, I went to the Nebraska state fair yesterday and I walked for far too long, just a little sore.” both Jonathan and her laughs a little bit. Alex and Maggie trade a look between them. 

~~~

Alex and Maggie insist on setting the table, to take off some work out of Martha’s hand, Jonathan goes a bit further in the house and comes back to offer everyone a shot of whiskey while Martha is finishing up the meal. It’s a large piece of ham with spices that smells amazing. 

Once they’re all seated and the meal is served, the conversation they make are casual. However, Maggie can see them circling around the reason why they’re here, she gives Alex a side glance. She receives a bashful shrug and smile. Maggie starts to dig into the meal, not two bites later she’s trying to top the tears from falling. 

“Are you okay?” Both Martha and Alex asks with a concerned look, both of them at a loss. Jonathan respectfully remain silent, but offers a sympathetic smile. Alex set a hand on Maggie’s back. 

“I’ve missed meal like these so much.” she points to her plate, a stew made of either vegetables grown on this farm, or from a market from which they were bought fresh from today, the meal is very calorific with the added meat and the stew. “Thank you, I’m sorry I’m ruining it.”

Martha shakes her head. “Nonsense, you’re not ruining anything.” the woman stand up and carefully switch seat to sit right beside Maggie, rubbing her back. “Emotions can run high when you miss home” 

Alex doesn’t talk, but she does move closer to her girlfriend and take her hands in hers, running her fingers over her knuckles, kissing them gently. 

Jonathan speaks up, he’s grown mildly frustrated from the looks of it, but his feature still speaks of kindness. “I won’t press the issue, but it’s hard for me to stay quiet at all on a good day.” he leans against the table. “Does this have something to do with Martha going to Nebraska, maybe?” 

Alex looks at Jonathan with wide, stunned eyes, Martha rolls her eyes and Maggie just starts laughing through her tears, wiping at her eyes, after kindly retrieving them from Alex’s hands. “Yes, that would be part of it. There’s a part of me that wonders if some of that stew isn’t literally from home.” 

“Honey, there’s a very good chance of it, I purchased from a stall and I’m pretty sure they were named Sawyer too.” Martha said with a little bit of a shy smile. 

Maggie starts laughing louder, tears still falling down her cheek, Alex can’t help but smile and hold her in her arms. It takes a bit before the laughter subside and then Maggie wipes at her eyes. “Oh my god, I love the two of you now.” taking a deep breath. 

“See Martha, not always a bad thing when I open my mouth.” A triumphant smile on the man, he dig back into his plate, proud. Martha only rolls her eyes and smirks. 

“Look, I know Alex probably asked the two of you not to bring up the reason why we’re here.” Alex roll her eyes and chuckles, Both Martha and Jonathan glance at Alex with a grin. “But it means a lot to eat a meal like this with a dash of irony.” she sigh. “Me and my sister went through the same thing with them, we got kicked out of the house when we brought home a girlfriend. found my sister roaming National City like a month ago. We’re here to get custody.” 

Martha pats Maggie’s back and whispers something just for her, it makes Maggie smiles. Alex kiss her cheek and remains by her side. “I’m sorry I just... wanted to let you enjoy something on the way there I ---” Maggie shushes her with just a kiss on the cheek, smiling. 

Jonathan mumbles. “selfish cowards.” 

Maggie startles a little bit, staring at Jonathan, as if expecting something more, but she press on a bit. “I find it interesting you’re using those words in particular, it’s like, what both me and my sister were told by them” 

“Well, that’s what they are! They’re supposed to be your parents, your family!” he exclaim. “Their job was to love you and support you inconditionally. The moment it made them feel a little uncomfortable, they scuttled away like rats.” He takes a deep breath “It just makes me so angry.”

Alex rubbed Maggie’s back and watched the ranting go on, observing. Martha watched her husband, a thin smile playing at the edge of her lips. 

“Imagine being so weak and worthless that who your kid kiss and love makes you abandon them!” gesturing with his hand. “All because they feel a little confused inside.” 

“Well, when you’ve lived all your life with only one thing, one story in front of you... It can be hard to adapt.” Maggie tries to defend them, she doesn't even know why. 

Jonathan looks to Alex, softening considerably, Alex nods once as if understanding the silent question. “I lived most of my life completely uncaring and unaware of what could lies beyond the stars.” he leans on the table, Maggie was looking mighty confused. “But when, one night, this little alien boy crash-landed into my field? I was very uncomfortable with the idea, very scared and it didn’t fit anything I knew or saw.” He takes a moment. “We took him in anyway and taught him what we could, fed him, protected him. Letting him teach us too.” 

Alex is smiling and looking to Maggie, who’s smiling as well. “I love you Maggie.” she whispers, her girlfriend smiles and nods, mouthing the word back. 

“So when someone tells me about how hard it is when your kid is gay, trans or whatever they end up being assholes about.” he clear his throat. “It makes me angry, If this old man can adapt to the concept of a boy that can fly and shoot lasers through his eyes, they can get over their kid’s differences.” 

“That was one hell of a pep talk.” Maggie said with a smile, nodding to him. “Thanks Mr.Kent” 

“My life’s biggest regret and was when Clark came to ask us to take in Kara.” he looks at Alex, clearing his throat, then to Martha. Alex seems stunned 

“Kara never mentioned it having been a possibility.” A surprised face, but her voice soft and gentle. 

“She wouldn’t have known, Clark asked before he mentioned anything to her. He didn’t want her to feel unwanted. I’m sure he only talked about the Danvers to her once they agreed.” Martha said. “I had cancer when Clark came to ask, I wished to help the girl, but when he said that she remembered Krypton and what she was mourning, I... didn’t want to risk imposing another loss on the poor girl.” 

“D-do you mind if I share that with her ?” The request is shy and soft, an endearing sight to Maggie. 

Martha and Jonathan smile at the question and quickly acquiesce to Alex’s request. 

Both Maggie and Alex smiled to Martha, then to Jonathan, all of their plate empty and belly full. “The food was great, but we probably should get going now.” 

“Come by again when you’re on your way back. We can have another meal.” Martha offers, Maggie looks at Alex and then they both acquiesce. “And I’ll make enough for you to bring back home to both your sisters.” 

~~~

She parks the car one street away from the Nebraska state fair, they sit in quiet contemplation. Maggie looks calm and serene, stealing side glance at Alex, trying to hide her smile, but failing spectacularly. Alex is looking on fondly, waiting for her to speak, letting the comfortable silence build up. 

“That dinner with the Kent?” 

“Yes?” 

“That was, without any exaggeration, the most thoughtful thing I’ve ever seen anyone do for me.” her voice is soft and warm, her smile is wide and bright. “Think you can keep this up Danvers ?” 

“Yeah, I can see myself doing that.” 

“Then my answer is yes.” Maggie said with a bit of a mischievous smirk. 

There is a split second before Alex’s eyes widen, her smiles broaden and she cup Maggie’s face in her hand, kissing her quickly. She doesn’t speak, she doesn’t trust herself not to break down crying yet. They take a moment to compose themselves and walk out of the car, splitting once they get to the fair. 

Maggie is browsing the non-food stalls, trying to avoid her parents as much as possible for the moment, letting Alex do her job. She picks up a few things: Artisanal soap, Honey and a few candles, when she’s done, she walks around slowly, taking in the faces, the people, a distant aching pulling at her heartstrings, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. 

Alex however, went quite directly toward the food stalls, specifically the one where Martha purchased everything for her meal. She’s in her black pantsuit, with a white button up and her badge already switched to the FBI. The fierce gleam in her eyes isn’t missed as she passes by a few people in the fair, there is the start of a murmur around Alex. When she finally reaches the stall, a hand on her shoulder stops her, a fat-bellied guy with a Security get-up from the fair. 

“Hey little lady, this is a state fair, don’t go looking for trouble.” The man warns with a light tilt in his voice. “You’re scaring people, can’t have that here.” 

“Alexandra Danvers, FBI.” she flashes her badge and gives the man her official murder glare. “I’m here on business.” she shrugs his hand off. 

“Listen lady, this is my juris...” He doesn’t get to finish talking. 

“You don’t have a jurisdiction.” Alex start to notices the hostile glares around her, being a fed was not apparently, a popular choice of profession here. 

“Why don’t you let the lady do her job, Jerrid?” A man approach the scene, shorter than Alex by an inch. Calloused hands, tanned skin and the general outlook of a farmer otherwise, he stares at Alex. 

The security guy makes a gesture to his eye and to Alex, silently mouthing ‘I’m watchin’. The crowd seems to be calming and resuming their activity, though the atmosphere is tense. 

“Thanks for that, Mr?” 

“John Sawyer.” Alex feels her whole body change, but he offers a handshake. “Sorry about the security guy, some of these people don’t know hospitality.” 

“Actually, Mr.Sawyer, I was hoping I could talk to you and your wife.” Alex returns the handshake with an iron grip, the man smiles. 

John raise his eyebrow and tilt his head to the side, just like Maggie does, but its slower and he studies her, he’s patient, Alex can already tell. She wonders for a moment how the man loses his cool, if its a slow build up or a sudden shifts. After a minute of silence, he nods his head over to the farm stall. A mousy older woman is working there, selling something. She has graying hair, a wide, wrinkled, dimpled smile, the one she gave to her daughters. Alex would find the resemblance endearing if she wasn’t holding her anger in check. 

“Hello there Miss ?” The woman wipes her hand onto her apron and extend a handshake, Alex takes it and squeeze, she’s not surprised to find strength in the grip. 

“Danvers, Alexandra Danvers. FBI.” she flashes the badge, the woman takes the badge from her and studies it. Alex detects (oh no, I’m starting to think like Maggie!) that the older woman isn’t just looking at the picture, she offers the badge back. 

“What does the FBI wants with us ?” The husband ask, a touch more defensive, but still careful to show warmth, 

Alex pulls an envelope from the inside pocket of her jacket and sets it on a clean spot on the stall’s counter. “I’m here to start an investigation, hopefully I won’t have to.” she points to the envelope. “If you can do the right thing with what’s in the envelope.” 

John goes from warm to frigid without moving a bone in his body, his warm, if wary stare turn into an icy glare. Alex’s lips twitch upward. Violet grabs the envelope and open it, reading over the custody papers, she seems very confused, but that’s an act. 

“What would the investigation be about, Miss Danvers?” Violet asks, a wicked fury behind her word. 

“The reason why there’s two gravestones marked with Maggie Sawyer and Daisy Sawyer in the local cemetery.” Alex drops a pair of picture of the headstone, silently thanking Martha for taking the pictures. “When I got extensive evidence that they both still live.” Alex shows pictures of Maggie from the Academy, then drops a picture of Daisy from the NCPD. 

“How did you get this!?” John burst forward and stops an inch from Alex, from calm to hostile in one second. 

“I think you both should take a good look at what’s happening, I may not be the popular kid in town, but if I happen to start an investigation with everything I have, I think you’d find it very hard to live in Blue Springs. They don’t like the feds, but they don’t like people dragging attention to their little local custom.” Alex is showing them the Ice queen too, she’s un-phased by Maggie’s father, he could be on the ground in less than two seconds, with cuffs. 

“Answer my husband’s question.” Violet’s demand is harshly whispered. She is learning from this, taking in what kind of anger never to show in front of Maggie. 

“I politely asked NCPD detective Maggie Sawyer to give me the pictures.” She set her hand on her hips. “The grave stones were reported to me a while ago by a local contact after minor tax irregularities occurred.” She leans in to whispers. “It gets the IRS’ attention when people die and you still claim to have them at your charge.” 

“Why would I sign the custody of my daughter to my other daughter?” John asks.

Alex’s stare is clearly making him nervous. “Save yourself the verbal beatdown, sir.” 

“Save yourself a real one.” John is about to take a swing, Violet is quicker and grabs him by the arm. 

“No! Calm down, we don’t need you to go to jail!” she then turns to Alex and glares. “Do you know what these girls did ?!” 

“Extricate themselves from a toxic environment that limited their chances at having a prosperous life, something completely at the antithesis of your job as parents?” Alex narrowed her eyes, already analyzing how to kick both their asses if they tried something again. “Save.yourselves. the trouble. Sign the papers and I can leave this place and never come back.” she points her finger at John. “Take one hint of a swing at me, sir and your entire life and that of your life comes crashing down.” the tension seems to be mounting and people are staying away from the stall now. “It’s more of a warning than what your two daughters had. Make your choice.” 

Violet picks the pen out of the little pack she has, signing the papers and then passing the pen to her husband who took his dear time reading over the papers before signing them. 

“Now leave.” Both of them say at the same time, Violet taking John’s arms both of them an offended fury in their eyes. 

Alex grabs the papers, folds them neatly and put them into an envelope, along with the pictures and document she had dropped on the counter. “Have a nice day.” giving the fakest smile she could and walks away, only to see Maggie leaning against a tree just a few feet away, observing the scene from relatively close. 

“They made a grave for us.” Maggie’s voice shudder, shaking her head.

“I know.” 

Maggie stares at Alex, confused as to how she’d know. 

“Why do you think Martha drove 3 hours to the state fair yesterday?” Alex smiles sadly as she whispers. “I wanted to minimize the chances of a fight, I had to get everything I could on them. Martha had a hunch about this little local custom of ‘burying your gays’” 

“Wow, remind me not to make you mad, using little old ladies like that.” they both laugh and the tension dissipate. 

“Martha is as persuasive as they get, she also was very insistent that I let her help.” Alex start walking toward the car, Maggie is lagging behind, constantly looking back. 

Maggie just starts crying and rushes for the car, speeding past Alex. When the FBI agent makes it to the car, the detective is curled on the passenger’s seat and she’s mumbling to herself. Alex sits in the driver’s seat and grabs her girlfriend’s hand. 

“Want to talk about it?” barely above a whisper. 

“I... I’m an idiot. I blame Kara.” Maggie said, trying to make a joke to help herself through the pain. 

“Why’s that?” 

“I was hoping this’d end with hugs.” 

“I’m sorry.” pulling Maggie in a hug. “Still want to marry me?” 

Maggie nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and Kudos if you liked it! (I do like my validation)


End file.
